ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Plumbago (Monster)
Testimonials *Added Effect Ice damage on melee (high proc rate if not 100%). Very easily soloable by a 75MNK/NIN or 75DNC/NIN *Easily Soloed by a 75 brd/dnc *was able to cast lullaby on it with no problems. The ice damage wasnt dispellable and it has 3 shadows at the start of the fight. *Very Easily soloed by 73BST/NIN. When NM spawns, you any jug you have out will despawn and any charmed pet you have will come uncharmed. Traded Argent Coat for test to see what augment was added and recieved a INT+1 MND-1 CHR-1 "Resist Slow"+1. *Fairly easily soloed by a 50 blu/nin. It appeared that I was under a level cap though, but did not screenshot/check the level cap that I was under. Traded garnet ring for augment, and received STR-1 DEX-1 AGI+1. :*All Tab NMs put you under level cap status when you fight them. It doesn't cap you, it's just there to prevent exp loss if you die (like in mission BCs). --Kyrie 02:01, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *Soloed with 49 DRK/DNC. Startet with 0TP, died at 9% -> Reraise -> Sleep -> Rest -> Drain -> and killed it then with one hit. Think its very easy with TP and better skills XD. * Fought with 75THF/37NIN on Earthday. Tiger had Earth proc of 100%. Nomad's +1 traded. * Fought with 75THF/37NIN on Fireday. Tiger used Wind proc of 100%. Physical Earring traded. * Fought with 52COR/26NIN on Darkday. Fairly easy win, Light Shot was required. Windurstian Gloves traded. * Fought with 75RDM/37NIN on Earthday. Absorbed Wind-based Attacks (Cyclone, Aero III). Seer's Tunic traded. * Fought as BST54/WHM27 with a bit of trouble. Used Mayfly Familiar. Save Snarl until you use Cure III, and use Cure III when in Orange or Yellow. * Fought as 50DRG/BLU on Firesday. Easy Fight, Had En-blizzard Effect, Used Paladin Spells Including Flash, Protect II and Shell II. Augments Recieved * Sniper's Ring (Augmented VIT+1 +7Light ** windsday Waxing Gibbous (17% Ice Weather. * Nomad's Mantle +1 (Augmented: +3 Dark) ** Earthsday, Waning Gibbous (93%), Double Ice Weather. * Physical Earring (Augmented: +2 Dark) ** Firesday, Waning Crescent (38%), Dark Weather. * Centurion's Sword - Waning Gibbous (79%), No weather, Darksday. ** Augment: Resist Sleep +1 Javarr 05:30, 10 April 2009 (UTC) * Wolf Mantle +1 Lightningsday 45% moon ice weather 17:36 ** Augment: earth defense +3 * Windurstian Gloves (Augmented: +1 INT, +12 Fire) ** Darksday, Waning Crescent (38%). * Electrum Ring (Augmented: +10 Wind) ** Lightsday, Early Waxing Crescent (14%), fight started with ice weather, ended with dark weather. 18:55, 11 April 2009 (UTC) * Seer's Tunic (Augmented: +1 VIT, +11 Wind) ** Earthsday, Waxing Gibbous (81%), Double Ice Weather. * Qiqirn Sash (Augmented: Evasion +1) Missingno 15:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ** Iceday, Late Waning Gibbous (76%), Single Ice Weather. * Courage Ring (Augmented: DEX +1) * Drone Earring (Augmented: +8 Dark) * Drone Earring +1 * Drone Earring +2 * Horn +2 * Ram Mantle CHR +1 +5 * Gaiters, single ice weather, icedayLast Quarter Moon 48%, spawned with enthunder and absorbed aero, augmented with AGI-1 MND+1 --Nynja 04:46, 24 April 2009 (UTC) * Silver Belt (Augmented: HP-6 MP+6 DEX-1 VIT -1 AGI+1 rAcc+1) Iceday 15:48, Waxing (67%) Calderon0311 03:12, 26 April 2009 (UTC) * Traded an Electrum Ring and recieved AGI+1 INT+1 MND-1 CHR-1 during Waxing Crescent (7%) Darksday --Bebedorah 08:51, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :*Augmented a Gambison and Recieved Resist Poison +1, Resist Paralyze +2, Resist Stun +2